The Warrior's Way
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: So, this is just gonna be a one-shot, mostly because I can't think of how to change the whole anime's theme from cooking to fighting, anyway this was inspired by episode 24 when a cut scene of Soma and Hayama were fighting. It got me thinking of what would Shokugeki be like if it was based around fighting and magic. Enjoy reading.


So, this is just gonna be a one-shot, mostly because I can't think of how to change the whole anime's theme from cooking to fighting, anyway this was inspired by episode 24 when a cut scene of Soma and Hayama were fighting. It got me thinking of what would Shokugeki be like if it was based around fighting and magic. Enjoy reading.

 _At the Totsuki academy, fighting is everything. Backgrounds, pedigrees, skills, and talents were second at best, because the only thing that mattered was one's ability to fight._

Totsuki Academy is Japan's #1 martial arts school, founded by the legendary King of Fighters; Nakiri Senzaemon himself, the school is a prestigious training grounds for fighters of all calibers, young fighters from all over Japan and the World train at the school to become the next King of Fighters.

Nakiri Erina stared her opponents down with a death glare so intense that they were practically frozen with absolute fear. The young 15 year old girl, despite her beautiful and well groomed appearance had the same demonic aura that her Grandfather possessed. All the trainees under her, transfer students that were hoping to secure a spot at the school all trembled in fear.

"If any of you wish or even hope to transfer into this school," Erina said with a deathly calm expression. She then knelt down and placed her hand on the ground. A magic circle lit up beneath her palm and almost immediately 10 rock golems sprung from the earth. "You'll have to prove your worth by defeating these golems. But, before you do so, I'll accept any withdrawals within the next minute."

At this, all the transferees bolted towards the exit in utter panic.

No way, Erina's magic golems were way too strong. Magic golems were amplified by the strength of the one's who formed them, in a way they were all copies of Nakiri Erina herself.

As the last of trainees left the arena, Erina closed her eyes and shook her head. She turned to face her two aides. A young girl with pink hair who was holding a clipboard and a muscular young man with blonde hair who had his arms crossed. "See? I told you there was no one promising. Hisako, move my schedule back two hours. Julio, you can take the rest of the day off."

Hisako nodded, but Julio noticed something.

"Um, Erina-sama." Julio said, pointing behind her.

Erina turned around and to her surprise, and somewhat slight annoyance, there was still one trainee.

He was an ordinary looking young man, he had spiky red hair, and he was sporting a black long sleeved shirt with the name 'Yukihira' printed over the left chest. He was wearing black pants and brown combat shoes. He also sported a white strip of fabric on his right wrist. He also had on black leather strap, fighter gloves with metal studs protruding from the knuckles.

"Yo," The boy said. "I'll take up your challenge."

Erina glared at the boy, but it had no effect on him. "State your name."

"Yukihira Soma. From the Yukihira dojo of mixed martial arts."

"A dojo?" Erina questioned.

Hisako then handed Erina sheet of paper. Reading over the documents, a tick mark appeared over Erina's forehead. It appeared that the Yukihira dojo had almost no recognition in terms of fighters, although Soma had a few title wins it seemed like he was the only good fighter from his dojo. "A family run establishment? Do you take me for a fool?! Only the most elite of fighters can ever hope to become a student here Totsuki. A common street fighter like you has no place here."

"Huh?" The boy, Soma said clearly confused. "Uh, I just came here to take the transfer exam."

Erina's aura suddenly flickered with anger. Her golems suddenly grew three feet taller.

"Totsuki is the most prestigious school where martial artists from all over the world come to train and hone their talents. Do you expect me to simply pass you because you decided to take up my challenge? Fighters, only the strongest of champions, can ever hope to train at the school."

Still confused, Soma just scratched the back of his head. "If I defeat your rock golems then I win right?"

"If that happens," Erina said with a cocky smirk. "I'll even give you a personal tour of the school."

Behind her, Julio and Hisako also smirked. They knew that no one could defeat Erina's rock golems that easily. Julio himself, despite being a hand-picked aide of the Nakiri conglomerate, knew that the golems were quite formidable. To defeat one was a challenge, to take down ten? It was complete suicide. Only seasoned veterans could take on Erina's golems without breaking a sweat.

"If that's all I have to do," Soma said as he untied the strip of cloth on his wrist and tied it over his forehead. "Then bring it."

Once he got into a fighting stance, Erina snapped her fingers. Two of the rock golems charged at Soma. They both jumped into the air and body slammed into the redhead. The impact made a slight tremor that rocked the arena and left a cloud of dust that rose up from the ground. Thinking the fight was over, Erina turned to her aides. "Call the healers, and make sure he isn't dead. I have some important matters to attend to. Hisako I need you to-"

Whatever Erina was going to say was cut short by a gust of wind that blew the dust away. Looking at her aides, she saw looks of shock and surprise painted on their faces. Erina slowly turned around and to her surprise, mixed with a little bit of shock and annoyance, she saw the red haired boy sitting with his legs crossed on a heap of rubble which she assumed were the two golems that tried to take the boy down.

"H-how, did you do that?" Erina questioned.

"Oh, this?" Soma looked down to the pile of rocks. "Well, since they tried to dive bomb me, I used their momentum against them. I dodged the first golem and used the second golem's momentum to smash into the other one."

Erina tsked, a simple trick. She silently growled, cursing herself for not remembering the laws of gravity.

"It all came down to physics really," Soma said. "And some common sense that my dad taught me; the bigger they are, the harder they fall." He stated bluntly.

"Okay then enough games," Erina said as she snapped her fingers causing the rest of her golems to stand at attention. "Take him out."

To this, Soma simply grinned and cracked his knuckles. The leather strap boxing gloves on his hands then started glowing in a faint, red, fiery color. The studs also turned crimson. Unbeknownst to the ladies, Julio could feel the heat energy emanating off of the gloves. 'He's a fire elemental, rock type magic is almost impervious to fire, but blunt force might give him an upper hand in this fight.'

The first golem charged at Soma, the boy jumped into the air and punched downward. The force of his punch was so strong that the momentum carried him downward and his fist smashed right through the golem until he was brought back down to the ground. As the golem crumbled away into rock debris around him, Soma quickly shot to his feet and rushed at the second golem with a lightning quick leap. This caught Erina and her two aides completely by surprise.

Using the momentum he gained from jumping forward, Soma reeled back his right arm and punched a gaping hole right through the golem's midsection. This caused the rock creature to start cracking before crumbling into a pile of stones just like the other golem.

Julio glared at the boy. The blonde knew the technique Soma was using. It was simple technique; just by focusing all of his momentum into a single point the red head was able to shatter the golems much like a person would pop a balloon with a needle. The single point where Soma's strike was most powerful proved to be too much for the stone that comprised the golem's body.

Getting up to his feet Soma noticed that his shirt had sustained some tears, probably when his fists connected with the other two golems. He then proceeded to take his shirt off, revealing his toned upper body.

Hisako and Julio gaped at the sight of the boy's torso; a body that was riddled with numerous scars and discolored patches of skin. These were clear evidences that the boy fought quite a lot.

Erina, however, simply stared at Soma's body differently. She saw the scars and her mind instantly raced to her grandfather. The old man's body looked pretty much the same, scars from years of fighting and discolored skin that indicated severe bruises and maybe even deep cuts, very deep cuts.

Soma continued his assault on the golems until he was left standing in front of the last rock creature. Coming back to her senses, Erina focused her magic and doubled the last golem's strength. In turn, the rock creature grew to three times its original size. Soma only smirked at this, he finally got the chance to use a secret technique of his.

Avoiding the golem's punches, Soma managed to climb atop the golem's head. "Breaking Point!" Soma yelled as his hands caught fire, he clenched his fingers together into a hammerfist, as he brought his arms down for the strike, the flames exploded as his hands came into contact with the golem's head. The strike's powerful momentum launched Soma downwards until his both of his fists came into contact with the arena's concrete floor causing a small crater to form where Soma's hands made contact.

A dust cloud had risen up and clouded the view of the red haired boy.

Erina and her aides all felt tense due to the dust cloud concealing Yukihira. What happened? Is he…? Did he do it?

As the dust cloud began to settle down, the first thing Erina saw was a smug grin, a grin that would infuriate her every day of her life if she ever saw it again.

Sitting atop of a pile of rubble was Yukihira Soma, he was sitting crossed legged while his hands were rested on his knees. "That wasn't too bad, kinda reminded me of my regular workouts."

Erina was absolutely flabbergasted; there were only a handful of fighters who could take on her golems. She could only stare in shock at the red head before her. Erina's aides were also having trouble with what they had just seen.

Soma jumped down from the rock pile and made his way over to Erina. "So, can we do that tour now or are you busy at the moment?"

 **AN#: Good? Bad? Tell me. So, this is just a simple one-shot exploring the world of Shokugeki as a fighting anime. How was it? Should I continue, or should it just be left as a one shot?**


End file.
